


pink lemonade

by bokutos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, BOI THIS IS SO FLUFFY, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, hunk and pidge make a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos/pseuds/bokutos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pink, pink lemonade and<br/>Does he kiss you till your lips explode?<br/>Pink, pink lemonade<br/>Does he take you places I can't afford to go?<br/>Pink lemonade you know I, know behind that sugar there's only lies, lies, lies, lies"</p><p>Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFinooNUmK4</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink lemonade

It's Friday, a particularly magical one. Earlier on that day they had spent many excruciating hours saving a planet from the grips of a Galra fleet. The inhabitants of that planet decided to throw a big party so the paladins could wind down and let loose. It was a big party, held in the planet's castle. There were flashing lights and a DJ set with harshly loud speakers. The entire dance floor was covered in people of all shapes and sizes.

  
Pidge and Hunk were standing by the buffet table, Pidge was chanting for Hunk to chug, chug, chug as Hunk downed the entire contents of the punch bowl. Allura and Coran were switching from group to group of aliens dancing to make sure they could dance with everyone there at least once. Shiro and Keith were caught in their own world. Shiro clearly didn't know how to dance, at all, he was awkwardly stepping from left to right like an incredibly bad line dance and kept throwing his arms out and doing jazz hands. Maybe the paladins wouldn't tease him for being a dad if he didn't keep surprising them with how well he fits into that role. Keith, however, was captivating. His arms were crossed together and resting atop his head. His hips swung gently from side-to-side. And Lance was sat at the small bar strip, just watching them bitterly, but his jaw was still slack because Keith can actually dance. The happiness on Keith's face felt like a spear through Lance's heart.

  
Lance tore his eyes away from the pair and asked the bartender for another beer. His empty glass was warm from where he had been cradling it for so long, distracted by Keith's damned hips. The young man chugged the refilled glass as soon as it was given back to him, desperate to get some warmth running through his body. He silently cursed this planet's low alcohol percentage drinks, even though they had tried so hard to replicate Earth drinks to make the human's feel more comfortable.

  
"One pink lemonade with vodka, please." A familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

  
Keith sat down beside him when he got his order. The song changed in the background but Lance couldn't concentrate on it. One thought circled round his mind.

  
"If you're planning on going to bed with him, make sure you use the spare bedroom." He blurted out. Keith almost spat out the long sip he had been taking.  
"What?!" He choked out when he had finished coughing.

  
"Well, y'know..." Lance trailed off when Keith licked the sugar off his lips. The bartender had coated the rim of the glass in obnoxiously pink sugar. It looked delicious on his red lips. Lance wondered how sweet his lips tasted, and then wondered if Shiro had ever licked sugar off of those lips. If that thought wasn't enough to get Lance's mind out of the gutter, then the bitter pang of jealously that followed shortly after definitely was. "I sit in your bedroom with you a lot, it would be weird knowing that Shiro had been there too."

  
He laughed nervously, and Keith copied it. "Huh?"

  
There was no way he could stop his mouth running off now that he had started. "Does he take you places I can't afford to go?" Lance frowned at his own thought, the reality of it was far too overbearing. Of course Keith would rather go on fancy dates with Shiro, who wouldn't? He was a stick compared to action man over there.

  
"Lance, what are you talking about?" The way the name rolled off of Keith's pretty mouth made his heart hurt.

  
"You- you don't need to pretend you're not dating Shiro. That's alright, it's all good with me." He bit out, as if trying to convince himself. His jaw clenched and he dropped his gaze to Keith's sugar coated glass because he couldn't bear to look at Keith, it wasn't fair to Shiro. He hears the other man snort and giggle - he fucking giggles. He quickly gets to his feet and swipes his drink off the table. Lance watches him down the whole glass, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down around the liquid. He unconsciously licks his lips.

  
Wordlessly, Keith offers his hand out towards Lance, and he grabs onto it with little hesitation. The strong arm pulls him up off the stool and towards the dance floor. Keith's arms move down his sides and sit comfortably on his hips. He pulls Lance's hips flush against his own, and gently sways them together in time with the beat. Lance allows his arms to rest on the other boy's shoulders, forearms linked loosely so they can still gaze at each other. He will feel guilty about it later, but for now he just wants to indulge in the moment, even if it costs him Shiro's friendship. _I'm terrible_ , he thinks. Keith's cheeks are slightly flushed, and Lance is sure it's the alcohol until he opens his mouth and sings along to the song.

_We could be gigantic, everything I need-_

  
Lance briefly thinks of Voltron, and how their strengths combined make a stronger being. It's romantic, he guesses, but he remembers how he's intruding in someone else's relationship. But he's brought out of his trance by Keith hitting the high notes just right.

_Just give me a try_  
_Just give me a try_  
_Been kind of hoping you might_  
_Get up and give me a try_  
_Give me a try_

  
Keith's voice was soothing and deep, he felt his nerves flooding out of his body. He pressed their foreheads together, but kept staring into his dark eyes. During the few seconds of silence before the next song started, Keith whispered something. It was hushed but Lance heard it clear as day, and he'll never forget it.

  
"I've never loved Shiro, it's always been you."

  
Keith's lips were on his before he could choke out a reply. They were warmer and sweeter than Lance could have ever imagined. They were soft as if he used chapstick. The kiss lasted seconds, until the next song began, but it felt like hours. Lance licked his lips when they pulled apart. He brought he hands to he face and groaned into them. Keith brought their chests together into a hug and laughed, like bell chimes, into his ear.

"You're going to be the death of me." He sighed.

  
He felt a smaller pair of arms loop round them, or try to at least.

  
"Fuckin' finally!" The new voice exclaimed.

It was Pidge. They were grinning at the two with such a wide smile that it looked painful. A bigger pair of arms pulled all three of them into a hug before raising them into the air with a nonchalant grunt. A surprised yelp escaped Lance's mouth before he could stop it, and Keith laughed again at the noise. It was Hunk, and wow, okay, they should not let Hunk drink a full bowl of punch because he was considerably stronger and that isn't such a good thing under the influence of alcohol.

  
"'m love you guys." He slurred, and somehow managed to squeeze the three paladins together even tighter.

  
Lance pulled his face away from Keith's shoulder and pressed his hands to the other boy's soft, pink cheeks. He gently tugged his face forward for another kiss, pressing their lips softly together. It created a warm, fluffy feeling in his heart. Pidge wooped again, and the two boys smiled into the kiss. Lance sighed happily, breathing in the smell of pink lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this it's so,, fluffy
> 
> the song they danced to was: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8GRiiaef3s  
> i was listening to the glitterbug album nd i could literally write klance for all of them  
> pls listen i love the wombats they're a great indie band
> 
> thnk u so much for reading!! ily


End file.
